Secretos del Corazón
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: PARA: DARK WARRIOR 1000 -TODOS HUMANOS- Todo lo que Bella quería era estar con Edward y dejar de lado esas tontas reglas que ellos dos habían implantado. Así que decide irse para no terminar lastimada llevándose el secreto de que lo amaba en el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las fans de esta pareja!**

**Eh yo aquí con una nueva historia para ustedes!**

**Esta está dedicada para ****dark warrior 1000**** quien gano nuestro concurso y que espero más de un año para ver su premio!**

**Así que las dejo con los términos legales…**

**DECLAMER: **_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- **Todo lo que Bella quería era estar con Edward y dejar de lado esas tontas reglas que ellos dos habían implantado. Así que decide irse para no terminar lastimada llevándose el secreto de que lo amaba en el corazón.

**Así que sin más las dejo con el primer capítulo!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**_- Secretos del Corazón -_**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

**Pv. Edward**

Había tenido un mal día, al menos había logrado la firma con los inversionistas, algo bueno dentro de toda la semana complicada que eh tenido. Estaba por irme directo a mi casa pero entonces pensé en ella… Marie.

—¿Bueno? —contesto al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola hermosa… —salude como de costumbre.

—¡Edward! —estaba animada por mi llamada—, ¿Vienes a mi casa? —me pidió.

—Seguro… llego en veinte… —colgué el celular, entre a mi Volvo y conduje rápidamente bajo la tenue lluvia de Agosto. Las imágenes de Marie desnuda sobre su cama me hicieron pisar el acelerador para estar más pronto con ella.

**Pv. Bella**

Recién había colgado para pedir algo de comer para mí y para Jake cuando la llamada de Edward me sorprendió. Subí a mi recamara para poder ponerme el corsé y el liguero que me había comprado especialmente para esta ocasión. Era rojo con encaje negro. Me mire al espejo y realmente me gustaba lo que veía, el atuendo hacia que resaltara mi pálida piel.

El timbre me sorprendió haciendo que saltara del susto, me puse un poco nerviosa pero logre encontrar una bata para ponerme antes de bajar, me mire antes para ver si no se veía algo pero lo único que sobresalía debajo de esto era apenas y las medias.

—Son realmente rápidos ¿Cuánto te debo? —pregunte al abrir la puerta, pero después vi que era Jake.

—No creo que te haya prestado nada Bella —no pude evitar reírme tontamente.

—Muy gracioso Jake… —entre cerré los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte histéricamente.

—¿Se te olvido que iba a venir? —pregunto levantando una ceja de incredulidad.

—Si... —dije riéndome—. Pero es que Edward no tarda en llegar —mire a la calle principal donde el debería de aparecer un poco preocupada.

Suspiró—. ¿Vendrá? —pregunto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Llamo hace rato… —dije apartándome de la puerta para que pasara.

—Pero habíamos quedado de ir a la fiesta de Rosalie… juntos… ¡Sabes que no la soporto! —me hizo el gesto al que nunca le negaba nada. Sabía que era el mismo que usaba con las mujeres para conseguir lo que quisiera.

—Jake… ¿Qué parte de _Edward viene_ no entendiste? —pregunte molesta cruzándome de brazos.

—Tal vez la de… —se detuvo a media frase—. ¿Edward viene? —pregunto con sarcasmo—. Eso cambia las cosas… debería irme, dejar que venga, se acuesten y se vaya enseguida… —el tono de sarcasmo seguía—. Mejor vuelvo en una hora… —dijo dándose vuelta dispuesto para salir por la puerta.

—¿Una hora? —pregunte fastidiada.

—Tienes razón… —se dio la vuelta para verme—. Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegue, cuento quince minutos y regreso por ti para ir a la fiesta. —dijo burlonamente.

—Edward no es tan… precoz como tú… —sonreí maliciosamente.

—Hey, hey, hey… te aseguro que no lo soy… además yo no las abandono al llegar al _climax_, a diferencia de tu adorado _Edward_ yo paso toda la noche con ellas… —defendió su virilidad, en ese momento se me vino a la mente Amy, Honey, Brandy, Mari, Scarlett, y las otras a las que ni siquiera se preocupaba por preguntarles su nombre, de las cuales me había contado sus anécdotas.

—No tengamos esta conversación de nuevo ¿Si? —le pedí a el, fastidiada del sermón que siempre me decía Jake.

—Al menos yo no las vuelvo a llamar si es únicamente para sexo… eso me deja a mi como un dios… Edward no puede conseguirse otra… —Jake salió molesto de mi casa azotando la puerta.

Respire hondo para tranquilizarme y no ir tras el y gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Jacob me acababa de decir rogona, arrastrada, zorra, prostipirugolfa… y todos los adjetivos que se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento, Jacob nunca se acostaba con la misma chica mas de una vez, en cambio Edward siempre me buscaba para tener sexo cuando el quisiera, ese era nuestro trato, ¿Qué tenia eso de malo?

El timbre volvió a sonar y salí a abrir.

—¿Ahora que se te olvido? —pregunte molesta al abrir la puerta.

—Em… disculpe usted solo fueron unos segundos de retraso —dijo el joven repartidor un poco atemorizado.

—Disculpa… ¿Cuánto te debo? —pregunte sacando mi cartera para pagarle.

—Son treinta y cinco dólares… —me sonrió amablemente a pesar de la primera impresión que le había dado. Le di cuatro billetes de diez dólares.

—Quédate con el cambio —sin querer ser grosera le arrebate las bolsas y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, se alcanzo a escuchar el gracias del chico pero ya estaba a medio camino a la cocina. Vacié el contenido de cada recipiente en los platos para que se viera como que yo la prepare, tire la basura a al bote y lo tape con otras cosas para disimular lo del fondo. Esta vez si haría que Edward comiera un poco antes de irse.

Nuevamente el timbre sonó, y esta vez estaba segura de que era Edward, me puse las zapatillas que combinaban con el atuendo, deje la bata en el armario debajo de las escaleras y me apresure a abrirle.

—Hola —salude sensualmente mientras ponía una mano en mi cadera y la otra la alzaba para darle más dramatismo. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con lujuria al verme. Lo mire por unos segundos y note que su cabello estaba humedecido por la lluvia por lo que el radiante cobrizo se había oscurecido y caía ligeramente.

—Hola —saludo el seductoramente, le sonreí apartándome de la puerta para que el pudiera entrar.

Al entrar el inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre mi, alcance a escuchar la puerta azotarse. Rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y me apretó contra su cuerpo, alargue los brazos hacia el para ponerlos sobre sus hombros. A pesar de sentir su ropa fría, su cuerpo estaba caliente, su piel ardía con tanta intensidad, que inmediatamente mi entre pierna sufrió un repentino refrescor. Probamos nuestros sabores con un candente beso mientras Edward me acariciaba por enzima del corsé sobre mi cintura, abdomen y mis pechos. Repentinamente dejo mis labios e hizo un camino de besos a mi cuello sin dejar de acariciarme por encima de la ropa, y siguió el resto del camino hacia mis pechos con ligeras chupadas, deteniéndose en el borde del corsé, con una mano apretó mi trasero mientras que con los dedos de la otra acariciaba el borde entre el corsé y el nacimiento de mis pechos. Mi entre pierna seguía sufriendo cada vez mas tenia la necesidad de ser tocada por el.

—Vamos arriba —dijo Edward separándose un poco de mi. Lo obedecí tomándolo de la mano, comencé yo a subir las escaleras para provocarlo con el sensual contoneo de su cadera.

**Pv. Edward**

—Marie no hagas eso… —gruñí excitado por el espectáculo que me ofrecía.

—¿Hacer que? —pregunto seductoramente mientras volteaba a mirarlo. No pude evitar sonreír ante la "inocencia" de ese comentario, seguía sorprendiéndome cada vez que nos veíamos, era como si nunca la terminaría de conocer. Después de veinte tortuosos escalones llegamos a la recamara de Marie. Decorada al estilo espartano, lo que la hacia parecer mas grande de lo que era, la cama King-size con el edredón azul sobre salía de todo el cuarto, como dándonos la bienvenida, tome a Marie por el hombro y la gire para poder besarla, nuevamente me apetecía probar sus exquisitos labios rosados que tanto me provocaban.

Deje sus labios y me fui a su hombro donde deslice delicadamente un tirante para dejar un beso en ese lugar, pero no me basto así que comencé a chuparlo de ahí hasta su cuello donde mordí ligeramente hasta que soltó un maravilloso gemido.

**Pv. Bella **

Cada caricia de él era una como una corriente eléctrica que llegaba a cada nervio de mi cuerpo, y que decir de las mordidas… pero el todavía tenia mucha ropa, desabroche su camisa lentamente mientras chupaba el pecho que se iba descubriendo, como siempre, Edward comenzó a impacientarse, tratando de ayudarme con el pantalón.

—Calma… —voltee a verlo maliciosamente mientras desabrochaba el último botón de la camisa.

—Marie tengo que ir a una cena a las once, apenas tengo tiempo de regresar a casa y cambiarme…

—Debiste de haber traído tu traje —le reclame.

—Ok, será para la próxima… —la mano que seguía inmóvil jaló un cordón del corsé, haciendo que la presión sobre mi pecho disminuyera. Deslizo el otro tirante y el corsé cayo al suelo, dejándome prácticamente con mi braga y el liguero colgando del corsé. Me levanto y coloco en la cama delicadamente, me quito las medias dejando besos que hacían que me excitara mas. El frio aire entro por la ventana pegándome directamente, me retorcí un poco por la sensación y se escapo un gemido de mi garganta.

Edward se levanto y se bajo el pantalón y el bóxer briefs a la vez para quedar desnudo frente a mis ojos.

—Nunca me cansare de verte así… —dije seductoramente mientras se mordía mi labio inferior. Edward no dijo nada, pero se acerco y me beso, sentí parte de su peso sobre mi, mientras que con una mano soportaba su peso y con la otra me masajeaba un pecho, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi garganta sin poder callarlos, eso hacia elevar el miembro de Edward, que mas bien lo sintió en mi vientre, baje la mano y lo acaricie desde la base a la punta y viceversa para comenzar a masturbarlo y su pene creciera mas.

**Pv. Edward**

Las caricias de Marie hacían que mi pene se erectara mas, no pude contenerme, deje de estimular su pecho y baje a su entrepierna, pase delicadamente su mano por encima de la única prenda que tenia para después meter mi mano dentro de esta y poder tener acceso a su vagina. Estaba tan excitada que se me hizo agua la boca, pero mejor metí un par de dedos y masajee su clítoris para excitarla mas, cosa que paso ya que Marie vibro a al contacto. Se iba retorciendo con cada movimiento, así que cuando sentí que movió su cadera para arriba me detuve, provocando una mirada de reclamo de su parte, levante mi mano y chupe mis dedos mientras tomaba mi pene nuevamente en su mano. Aparte su mano y fui a buscar mi ropa.

—¿A donde vas? —pregunto Marie preocupada.

—Un condón… —dije buscando en la bolsa del pantalón, yo recordaba que había dejado uno ahí.

—Yo tengo ahí —dijo Marie señalando al pequeño mueble junto a la cama, la mire confundido y un poco celoso pero fui a buscarlo, pensando en el numero de tipejos que habían estado ahí antes, abrí el pequeño cajón y ahí había una caja, recordé entonces que en las anteriores ocasiones cuando también se me olvidaban, ella siempre sacaba uno, en ese momento deje de pensar en esas cosas y me concentre en ella. Me coloque el condón con la mirada de Marie llena de lujuria sobre mi miembro. Sonreí al verla concentrada en el, me acerque a ella y finalmente le quite su braga, dejando su delicioso olor en el aire, ella inmediatamente abrió las piernas y me dejo ver su rosado y erecto clítoris, recordé que no tenia mucho tiempo así que me apresure y me coloque en su entrada.

**Pv. Bella**

Sentí su endurecido miembro en mi entrada, lo metió delicadamente mientras yo gemía al sentirlo llenándome completamente. Comienza a moverse con ritmo pausado, pero mi necesidad va aumentando.

—Házmelo mas fuerte —le pedí empujándolo con mis piernas y levantando mis caderas. Pero el siguió con el mismo ritmo, mientras que con su pulgar masajea mi clítoris, haciendo que mas gemidos salgan de mi garganta, el cosquilleo en el clítoris se intensifica, estaba tan húmeda que entraba y salía de mi interior como si nada. Con otro gemido, nuevamente alce el trasero contra él.

A lo mejor eso era lo que estaba esperando, porque incrementó el ritmo. Oí el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, y sus embestidas se volvieron tan poderosas que la cama comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente. Gemí con más fuerza al sentir que retorció mi pezón, pero su dedo en mi clítoris es lo que necesite para poder estallar. Sus embestidas eran tan rápidas y potentes que me tuve que aferrar a las sabanas para no rasguñarlo. Sus pequeños gruñidos de placer son tan excitantes, que estaba tan cerca de llegar, solo un poco más para que mi vagina se cerrara sobre su pene y mi clítoris se tensara.

Grite su nombre llena de placer mientras un segundo orgasmo me alcanza. El dio un par de embestidas más y grito con voz ronca mi nombre. Nos quedamos respirando jadeantes mientras recuperamos la calma. Las contracciones vaginales se van calmando aun con el miembro de Edward dentro. Cuando estábamos más tranquilos se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿No quieres comer algo antes de irte? —recordé la comida que había comprado.

—Tengo que estar listo para la cena… —dijo abotonándose la camisa que tanto trabajo me había costado quitársela.

—Nos vemos luego Marie… —me dijo recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Espera te acompaño a la puerta… —comencé a levantarme.

—No te preocupes, conozco la salida —me interrumpió a media frase, se dio la vuelta y desapareció. No me levante hasta que ya no escuche el ruido del motor de su coche. Fui al baño y me duche, un poco triste por tener que borrar las huellas de Edward pero alegre de que lo hubiera visto hoy. Salí del baño con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo.

—Deberías de poner aromatizante en este cuarto… —salte del susto al ver a Jake con cara de asco recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Jake… ¿Cómo demonios entraste? —pregunte sorprendida mientras trataba de que la toalla no cayera.

—La llave debajo de la maseta… —dijo como cosa obvia.

—Pero la cambie…

—A abajo del tapete —trato de imitar mi tono de voz—. Te recomiendo el Gley, ese usa Sarah para el cuarto de las gemelas.

—No huele mal —me defendí abriendo una ventana por si acaso.

—Claro… —arrugo su nariz al acercarse a mí—. Hueles a sexo… que en otras chicas olería bien, pero en ti no… –me miraba de mala gana.

—Ya déjate de esas cosas… —dije caminando a mi cajonera para sacar algo de ropa interior.

—No creo que eso convine con esto —voltee a verlo y levanto de la cama un vestido elegante, negro y realmente lindo.

—¿Eso para la fiesta de Rose? —pregunte confundida.

—Nop… hace rato me llamó papá para decirme que tenia que estar en la cena de beneficencia… diremos un discurso y todo… —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pero, pero…

—Nada, nada… no me lo agradezcas —dijo con sarcasmo—. Es un pequeño castigo.

—¿No puedes llevar alguna otra chica? —pregunte esperanzada a que dijera que había encontrado una y necesitaba que le arreglara aquí en mi casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo como cosa obvia, lo que a mis oídos sonó como música celestial—. Pero no puedo llevar a cualquiera… —se rio al ver mi cara de decepción—. Lo siento… es lo que ganas por ser la mejor amiga de tu jefe.

—¿Y si yo no quiero ir? ¿Y si hago todo lo que sea posible para que no vayamos? ¿Y si me tardo arreglándome? ¿Y si ya no quiero ser tu amiga? —le pregunte retadoramente.

—Entonces tendré que arreglarte yo mismo, digo ¿Qué tienes tú que no haya visto ya en cualquier otra mujer? —camino a mi cajonera y la reviso–. Además no puedes dejar de ser mi amiga, tu padre me hizo prometer que te cuidaría…

—Espera, espera estas desordenándolos… —grite tratando de detenerlo, ignorando el comentario de mi padre.

—Toma este quedara perfecto… —me dio un brasier sin tirantes negro, sin levantar la mirada mientras seguía buscando.

—Ok, ok… yo misma puedo hacerlo —saque sus manos de mi cajón.

—Así me gusta… —sonrió triunfante, pero lo mire de pies a cabeza y el tampoco estaba listo. Lo voltee a ver incrédula—. Ok, me voy a cambiar en el cuarto de Charlie… ¿contenta? –pregunto levantando los brazos.

—Si, dame una hora… —dije entrando al baño para ponerme la ropa interior. Salí del baño con la toalla todavía enredada, me maquille y peine con el cabello recogido. Realmente me gustaba lo que veía frente al espejo. Cerré la puerta para ponerme el vestido. Me sorprendí al ver que realmente me ajustaba perfectamente. Pero entonces mire el en espejo mi reflejo y una pequeña mancha llamo mi atención. Era la mordida de Edward, me reí tontamente al recordar eso.

—¡Ya paso la hora! Lista o no haya voy… —dijo abriendo la puerta, desvié la mirada de mi cuello a la puerta.

—Wow… tengo que darle un premio a Irene por esto… —dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—¿Quién es Irene? —pregunte sentándome con cuidado en la silla para maquillarme la mordida.

—La chica de la tienda… ella escogió el vestido…

—¿Y te revolcaste con ella? —pregunte poniendo algo de base.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? Si me acuesto con muchas chicas pero no con cualquiera que se me cruza en el camino —frunció el seño molesto—. ¿Qué te maquillas? —pregunto acercándose a mí—. Wow Bella… que mordida…

—¿Se nota mucho? —pregunte preocupada.

—No, solo si se acercan a observar… vamos que llegaremos tarde —me ofreció su brazo pero me di la vuelta y fui a mi armario donde había unas zapatillas perfectas para este vestido, me las puse y crecí unos pocos centímetros.

—Ahora si… —salimos de mi cuarto y al bajar las escaleras me acorde de la comida—. Espera… —comencé a caminar a la cocina.

—No te preocupes… hasta me dio tiempo de mandarla a la cena al evento para que eso comamos… —se rio de mi.

—Muy gracioso Jacob… —dije su nombre completo.

—¿Me llamaste Jacob? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Si… —seguí caminando a la puerta.

—Ok, realmente estas molesta conmigo… —dijo con sarcasmo.

Salimos de mi casa y afuera ya estaba el Corvette de Jake, realmente no me sentía a gusto en su coche pero era una cena elegante, no creí oportuno decir que nos fuéramos en mi Chevy. Jake abrió la puerta para poderme subir y la cerró al estar acomodada, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y nos fuimos rumbo a nuestro destino. Mi casa estaba en Sunnyside, Queens y llegar al Empire State nos llevaría media hora, así que comenzamos a platicar del trabajo pero el me cambio la platica.

**Pv. Jacob**

—¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Edward? —pregunte sin quitar la mirada de la carretera, fastidiado de hablar de los problemas de adolecentes de mis hermanas.

—Como dos años… ¿Por? —pregunto Bella curiosa.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de el? —nunca me dejaba preguntar de el, así que ahora a veinticinco minutos de nuestro destino no podía evadirlo.

—Pues nada… Jake ya te dije que esto no es nada serio… ¿Por qué el repentino interés nuevamente? —pregunto confundida.

—Bella, sabes que te quiero… pero no quiero que sufras mas… si no pude hacer nada para impedir que salieras con Damon…

—Ni lo menciones —me interrumpió. Ella había intentado suicidarse una vez que le dijo que no iba a dejar a su esposa por ella, una chica simplona y sin chiste, lo había escuchado y había entrado a golpearlo para sacarlo de la casa de Charlie, el estaba en el hospital por esa época.

—Ves… no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, y realmente espero que lo tuyo con el no sea nada serio… pero me gustaría que si llegas a sentir algo por el me lo contaras, para apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes —en parte era cierto, pero si eso llegaba a pasar tendría una larga charla con ese tal Edward.

—Gracias Jake —se acerco a mí y me abrazo—. Ok, ya no hablemos de esas cosas… mejor cuéntame como es Irene.

—¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera me _revolqué_ con ella.

—Por eso… no te revolcaste con ella… —dijo como cosa obvia.

—Es delgada, un poco más alta que tu, rubia, ojos verde azulados, lindas piernas… —comencé a recordar a la sexy vendedora.

—¿Cuándo cambiaras? —pregunto con ironía.

—Cuando tú te cases… —dije de broma.

**Pv. Edward**

Me había retrasado unos cuantos minutos, por suerte no había comenzado la ceremonia, entre rápidamente y me senté junto a mis colegas en la mesa que nos habían asignado.

Las luces se atenuaron y un reflector avanzo junto con una pareja que salía al escenario. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Marie del brazo de un tipo X.*

—Buenas noches —saludo el amablemente acaparando el micrófono, esperaba que ella hablara—. Agradecemos su presencia esta noche —siguió hablando pero la verdad es que no podía quitar la mirada de ella, ya la consideraba hermosa, pero ese vestido la hacia ver como una diosa, mas que hermosa, como si de una maravilla se tratara.

Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor que pocas veces había visto y que tanto me gustaba. Ella estaba a unos pasos del sujeto mirándolo atentamente, me imagine que tenían una relación por la manera en que el la volteaba a ver.

Finalmente el discurso termino y ambos bajaron, las luces se encendieron y comenzaron a servir la comida, ella estaba del otro extremo del salón, pero por mas que me esforcé para que me viera, no lo logre, ella estaba muy platicona con el tipo ese y pocas veces platicaba con alguien mas de la mesa.

La velada fue avanzando y ella no se levantaba de la mesa, arto de esto me levante ignorando a mi compañera Tanya, y fui a su mesa.

—¿Bailamos? —pregunte extendiendo mi mano.

—¿Edward? —me miro ella extrañada. Volteo a ver al sujeto y después me tomo la mano, la ayude a levantarse para ir a bailar—. Estas aquí… —dijo para romper el hielo. Una vez que puse mis manos en su cintura y ella puso las suyas en mis hombros.

—Yo me quede con la boca abierta al verte así —baje la mirada a su escote mientras la acariciaba con mis pulgares.

—De haber sabido que estarías aquí, no me hago del rogar tanto para que Jacob me trajinera —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Jacob? —pregunte extrañado—. ¿Es algo tuyo? —inquirí.

—Eso es de mi vida personal Edward, tu dijiste que sin preguntas…

—Era simple curiosidad… —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Quieres ir a un lugar mas privado? —le propuse.

—Claro… —le ofrecí mi brazo y caminamos rumbo a la salida del salón, en el vestíbulo la atraje hacia mi y la bese. Sentí sus suaves labios presionando los míos, probé su dulce sabor mientras la acariciaba por encima del vestido—. Vamos a algún lado… —chillo sobre mis labios.

—No creo que Jacob quiera que desaparezcas de la fiesta… —dije un poco herido.

—Tienes razón… —se quedo pensativa—. Sígueme…

Al principio me quede viéndola caminar, mi imaginación comenzó a volar mientras la veía mover sus caderas.

—Marie… —nuevamente la regañe. Ella simplemente se comenzó a reír y entro al que reconocí como el baño—. Que original… —dije con sarcasmo.

—¿Alguna otra idea Einstein? —dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a mi después de poner seguro a la puerta.

—Ok, esta vez lo dejare pasar —dije condescendientemente, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla hacia mí, me gustaba mucho la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos, sus labios junto a los míos, pero simplemente la adoraba.

Ella repentinamente dejo de besarme, lo que me sorprendió, pero al sentir las manos sobre mi cinturón y descender a tal punto de ponerse de rodillas.

**Pv. Jacob**

Hacia rato que había visto a Bella salir del salón con ese tipo. Y sabía que no precisamente habían salido a tomar aire fresco.

—Me disculpas Sonia… —dije a la chica con la que bailaba.

—Soy Tanya… —se molesto. Odiaba que las chicas se quedaran así, así que simplemente la bese y salí de ahí. En los pasillos no estaban, ni en las escaleras, pero un repentino… _gemido_ me sorprendió al pasar por el baño.

—¿Tardaran mucho?… —toque estrepitosamente la puerta fingiendo la voz, después pegue el oído a la puerta y se escucharon unos repentinos tosidos, como si hubiera tratando se tomar aire cuando algo se le sube—. No quiero interrumpir pero es una emergencia… —se escucharon ruidos dentro, pero no me quería quedar a ver la cara que tendría al salir, así que regrese corriendo al salón donde en la puerta me encontré con la chica que había estado bailando.

—Tanya… —la tome del brazo y la guie a la pista de baile.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo frunciendo el seño.

—De eso hablamos después, si preguntan no me eh separado de ti en toda la noche, ¿Si? —le sonreí mientras acariciaba el cuello.

—Claro —cerró los ojos, supuse que estaba disfrutando la sensación.

Entonces voltee a ver a la entrada y Bella venia entrando unos pasos después del tal Edward, pero ella tenia una mirada que ya había visto antes, esa misma que le causo tanto dolor después de que Damon la dejara…

—Creo que lo dejaremos para después, tengo una emergencia —me separe de ella, pero me detuvo del brazo y me entrego una tarjeta. Era su número… le sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Pase junto al tal Edward mirándolo con desprecio y llegue hasta donde estaba Bella.

—Tenemos que hablar… —la tome del brazo y salimos juntos del salón, ella al principio forcejeo, aunque no la lastimaba, pero al ver mi cara dejo de hacerlo y se resigno.

Pedí mi coche y esta vez fuimos a mi departamento.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te traes? —pregunto por enésima vez. Entre al mini bar y nos serví unos tragos, necesitaba un poco de valor antes de soltarle la bomba.

—Bella, tú podrás decir lo que quieras pero desde donde yo lo veo, para Edward puede ser nada serio, pero para ti ya no lo es… —la mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella se quedo callada pensando.

—Claro que no… —se defendió—. Yo no siento nada por el…

—Bella, sabes que te conozco desde hace tiempo y nunca has sido buena mintiendo ¿Verdad? —me comenzaba a molestar con ella.

—Jake, enserio yo no… —se estaba defendiendo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, dejo de hablar y se puso a buscarlo en su bolsa como loca. Lo saco y se lo arrebate de las manos. Mire el remitente y era el tal Edward.

Conteste la llamada pero sin hablar.

—Hola Marie hermosa ¿Estas bien? —el tono de su voz me dio asco—. Te vi salir con el tipo ese y no te eh visto…

—Ella esta bien… —conteste por fin—. Al parecer el tipo ese la trajo a su casa… —le dije sugestivamente, para hacerlo pensar que algo pasaría, pero en ese momento colgué.

—¿Qué es eso de Marie? —pregunte confundido.

—¿Era el? –pregunto alarmada—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablarle? —me reprocho.

—Bella tu y yo estábamos hablando de algo… —le recordé—. ¿Qué no sentías nada por el? Mira como te pusiste ahorita…

**Pv. Bella**

—¿Por qué dices que siento algo por el? —pregunte confundida, después de la acusación.

—Bella, no solo es de ahora, desde hace tiempo que te veo cambiada, pero siempre insistes en que no es nada cerio, pero te vi hace rato… tienes la misma mirada que cuando estabas enamorada de Damon… —me dijo casi gritando. Y después siguió hablando pero había dejado de escuchar después de eso.

¿Era cierto lo que mi amigo me decía?

Me levante del banco y fui a sentarme al sillón para pensar en lo que había dicho.

—Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana —dijo pasándome el brazo por la espalda para abrazarme.

—No puede ser cierto —trataba de convencerme, pero por mas vueltas que le daba en mi cabeza, no dejaba de ser la puritita verdad.

Me había prometido no enamorarme de un hombre mas, no quería sufrir lo mismo otra vez, era por eso que había aceptado ese tipo de relación con Edward. Sin preguntas, sin compromisos y sin promesas. Únicamente sexo. Por eso mismo le había dicho mi segundo nombre, el cual nadie conocía, salvo Jake.

—Pero si el no siente nada por mi… —no sabia como seguir la frase.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tratar de suicidarte como la última vez? —pregunto Jake molesto.

—No me refería a eso… —voltee a verlo y el me miraba sorprendido—. ¿Estaría bien si lo sigo viendo aunque sea yo la única que sienta algo? –pregunte confundida.

—Bella tú vales más que un simple acoston, yo te recomendaría que terminaras con esto que están haciendo… solo por tu bien, y no es por hacerte sentir peor, pero no sabes si tiene familia o novia, no sabes nada de el… —tenia mi cara entre sus manos.

—Lo se Jake, pero no se que hacer…

**Pv. Edward**

Hacia un mes que le había llamado a Marie y me había contestado el tipo ese. No sabia si llamar o no, ¿Y si era su novio?

—¿En que piensas? —pregunto repentinamente mi prima Rose.

—En nadie… —dije sin quitarle la vista a mi celular.

—No pregunte en quien, sino en que… —me di cuenta de mis palabras hasta que ella se burlo—. ¿Quién es ella? —se sentó a mi lado esperando a que le contara.

—No es nada cerio, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… —seguí jugando el celular en mis manos.

—¿Algo va mal? —inquirió.

—No lo se, la ultima vez que la vi ella se fue con un tipo y le llame pensando que algo había pasado, pero contesto el… —me quede pensando en ese día.

—¿Pero no que no era nada serio? Si ella lo sabe, tiene derecho de salir con otras personas… —se recargo en el sillón mas cómodamente.

—Lo se… —pero no quería creerlo.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema? —pregunto mi prima sin entender.

—Solo que hay algo que no me gusta, pero le voy a llamar y saber que pasa… —me decidí a llamarle, me levante del sillón y salí al balcón donde mi prima no me escucharía.

—¿Bueno? —contesto un poco distraída.

—Hola hermosa… —salude como de costumbre—. ¿Podemos vernos? —pregunte esperanzado.

**Pv. Bella**

—Hola hermosa… —esa voz—. ¿Podemos vernos? —pregunto esperanzado.

Había estado esperando su llamada desde hace días, pero como siempre llamaba cuando menos me lo esperaba.

—Si, solo dame una hora y nos vemos donde siempre… –dije naturalmente.

—¿En tu casa? —pregunto extrañado.

—Claro… –nuevamente hable como si no fuera el.

—Entonces nos vemos en una hora —colgó en ese momento.

—¿Edward? —pregunto Jake.

—Si, pero en que nos quedamos… —dije quitándole importancia.

—Bella… —me advirtió—. Lo vas a ver ¿Cierto?

—Si Jake, decidí que aunque no sienta nada por mi voy a seguir viéndolo… —dije convencida.

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, no soy quien para decirte que hacer… pero a un así voy a tener lista la pistola para el… —no estaba riéndose por lo que me preocupe un poco.

—No creo que sea necesario… —dije un poco nerviosa—. Mejor sigamos… quede de verlo en una hora… —tome de nuevo los papeles y los seguí leyendo.

Después de terminar el trabajo, Jake me dejo ir, así que conduje lo más rápido posible de regreso a casa, fue un milagro que no tuviera un accidente. Cuando llegue vi el Volvo plateado de Edward estacionado enfrente de mi casa, estacione el mío detrás del suyo y baje del coche. En ese mismo momento el bajo del suyo, con su mirada que me derretía me saludo.

—Siento haber tardado… —me disculpe mientras le hacia señas para que me siguiera, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando una voz bastante conocida me sorprendió.

—Pero niña ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —saludo la señora Stanley

—Hola señora Stanley —salude cortésmente aunque quería ignorarla—. Lo que pasa es que olvide unas cosas del trabajo, si me disculpa estoy un poco ocupada —no espere a que dijera algo mas por que si no se seguiría con la platica, y no estaba de ánimos para eso, aparte de que Jake solo me había dado un par de horas libres y tenía que volver al trabajo inmediatamente.

—Que molesta —comento Edward antes de acorralarme entre sus brazos contra la puerta.

—Tú no tienes que aguantarla todos los días, pero no hablemos de ella, ¿vamos arriba? —pregunte levantando la ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

El no dijo nada pero me tomo de la mano y guio a mi cuarto. Al entrar inmediatamente me empujo cuidadosamente a la cama. Las carisias se hicieron más demandantes y la ropa comenzó a sobrar. Estaba demasiado concentrada en las caricias de Edward que no había notado que un celular estaba sonando, solo hasta que el se levanto rápidamente a contestar.

—Hola cariño —saludo animadamente.

¿Qué? ¿Cariño? Ósea ¿Como se atrevía? Ay pero que digo… recuerda Bella, no es nada serio, no tienes por que sentir eso…

—Demonios —dijo al colgar, la verdad había estado molestándome que ni atención le había puesto a su conversación.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunte mas por compromiso que nada.

—Necesito irme, lo siento Marie, nos vemos después ¿Si? —se sentó en la cama para besarme y acto seguido comenzó a vestirse.

—Ok, no hay problema —me levante, tome mi ropa y entre al baño. Necesitaba un baño antes de que regresara a trabajar.

—Marie, me voy, nos vemos después —escuche sobre el ruido de la regadera, un "uhum" salió de mi boca, aunque en ese momento sentía que si hablaba mi voz se escucharía quebrada por las ganas que tenía de llorar.

¿Cómo se me había ocurrido comenzar esto con el?

Sabía que había sido por despecho y por que en ese momento me sentía menos que cualquiera, pero ahora ya no me sentía así, el mismo me había ayudado a eso. Lo quería, pero era obvio que el no sentía nada por mi, sino no me hubiera dejado así como así.

Salí de mi casa rápidamente y me fui al trabajo, donde me encontré con Rose que era una de las modelos, y también una muy buena amiga.

—Hola Bella —saludo abrazándome.

—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estas? —pregunte al notar su radiante sonrisa.

—De maravilla, de haber ido a mi fiesta te hubieras enterado… ¡Estoy embarazada! —grito emocionada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Digo, felicidades… —la abrace feliz por ella—. ¿Y quien es el afortunado padre? —pregunte después de abrazarla.

—Se llama Emmett, el chico del comercial Calvin Klein… —me dio referencias, y el chico en ropa interior se apareció en mi mente.

—¿Dónde se conocieron? —pregunte confundida.

—Ay Bella ¿Dónde has estado? Fue aquí, ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Ese día ibas con prisa, por accidente me empujaste y fui a dar a sus brazos, te dije que tuvieras cuidado y solo dijiste "lo siento" y seguiste tu camino igual de rápido, sin voltear a vernos.

—No la verdad no me acuerdo… —ni trate de acordarme.

—Bueno, el punto es que ahora tengo tres meses… y vine a ver a Jake solo para informarle.

—Ok, yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, después te veo ¿Si?

—Seguro, cuídate Bella, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos... —me despedí y camine a mi oficina, donde las toneladas de papeles me esperaban.

—¿Por qué después de tres meses viene y me dice que esta embarazada? —pregunto Jake molesto sentándose en la silla delante de mi escritorio.

—Ella me dijo que lo anuncio en su fiesta, a la cual no fuimos por ir al evento ese de caridad… —dije sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

—No tienes buena cara… ¿Qué te hizo? —pregunto evidentemente molesto.

—Nada, solo se fue por que tenía una emergencia… —dije quitándole importancia.

—Te dejo así como así… en pleno…

—No te voy a contar los detalles, solo que se fue y me dejo ahí, oh y la señora Stanley nos vio entrar a la casa.

—¿Y que con eso? —pregunto como si nada.

—Olvídalo…

—Eso mismo te digo… olvida al Edward ese…

—Ya no puedo, pensé que nada pasaría… pensé que si las cosas eran casuales no me enamoraría de un completo extraño, no me gusta como están pasando las cosas… —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir— Jake, lo quiero, pero el no ve eso…

—¿Y por que no se lo dices? —pregunto escéptico.

—Sabes que lo nuestro no es nada serio… yo misma accedí a eso… es mi culpa… —el vino y me abrazo.

—Bella, no me gusta decirlo… pero te lo dije… te estas haciendo daño.

—Y no puedo creer que no sabía nada del embarazo o la relación de Rose, se supone que soy su amiga…

—Cariño, estos meses has estado muy distanciada, solo te veía reaccionar cuando el celular sonaba y era obvio quien estaba del otro lado.

—¿Qué hago Jake? —pregunte desesperada.

—¿Estas segura de que no siente nada por ti? —pregunto levantándome la cara.

—Si hubiera sentido algo, no me hubiera dejado ahí tumbada en la cama cuando alguien lo llamo.

—Ok, solo deja de verlo… —dijo como cosa obvia.

—Pero no creo que sea posible, sabe donde vivo… —mi cuerpo tembló con los sollozos.

—Ok, Bella, te nombro vicepresidenta de Black Enterprises de Francia… quería decírtelo de otro modo, pero creo que esto es lo mejor —me sorprendió con mi nombramiento.

—¿Qué? —deje de quejarme en ese momento, la verdad que aun me dolía, pero había querido ser mi propia jefa desde hace tiempo, pero no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—Como lo escuchaste Emmie necesita alguien de confianza, así que quien mas para hacer el trabajo, me iría yo, pero yo ya soy vicepresidente de aquí… Billy me mataría antes de dejarme ir a otro lado… —dijo un poco más preocupado de eso.

—Pero no le caigo bien a tu tía… —eso no era una excusa, pero no quería estar en un lugar en el que no me sintiera a gusto.

—Bella, eso no es cierto, ella te adora… pero en otro sentido… por eso parece como si te odiara…

—No entiendo…

—Ya lo veras cuando llegues allá, por ahora vete a tu casa, al rato paso a verte y te cuento con mas detalles… —dijo secándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

—¿Seguro? Todavía hay trabajo pendiente… no quiero dejarlo así como así… —dije acomodando un poco el escritorio.

—Vete luego arreglamos eso, mi tía te necesita haya lo mas antes posible, hace días que despidió a vicepresidenta y no puede encontrar a alguien adecuado, así que empaca por que mañana sales a primera hora del día ¿Ok? —ya estaba junto a la puerta, le asentí con la cabeza y el salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, una excusa para estar lejos de Edward, había roto nuestro trato y no iba a quedarme a esperar que el hiciera lo mismo, el que no supiera nada de el me ayudaba un poco mas.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

***Para ilustrarlas más, el vestido y la escena es la misma que la entrega de los Oscares (2010) donde Kristen y Taylor presentaron un tributo a las películas de terror… **

**Ahora espero con ansias sus reviews y tomareviews!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**_- Secretos del Corazón -_**

**- Capitulo 2 -**

**Pv. Edward**

Adoraba a mi prima, dios lo sabía… pero en esta ocasión la llegue a odiar, había pasado un mes sin ver a Marie y tenía que venir ella junto con su esposo para pasar unos días con mamá…

—Edward —me sorprendió mi prima.

—Alice —la abrace aun así.

—No era necesario que vinieras… —dijo Jasper disculpándose.

—No te preocupes… mamá me llamo para que los llevara… —abrace a Alice y me apresure a llevarlos.

—Si tienes prisa podemos tomar un taxi… —nuevamente Jasper.

—No, Esme me mataría si hago eso —tome una maleta y la subí mientras Jasper subía otra.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —pregunto repentinamente Alice.

—Porque estaba a la mitad de algo importante —le abrí la puerta para que subiera.

—Lo siento… no sabía…

—Ya no te preocupes —la calme.

—Pero…

—Alice si sigues se va a tardar más… —Jasper subió al frente.

—Oh… —entro rápido y cerré la puerta.

—Esme estará feliz de verlos… —comente para romper el hielo.

—Ya lo creo… mas con la sorpresa que le tenemos… —dijo Alice asomándose entre los asientos.

—Alice siéntate bien me pones de nervioso… —Jasper le pidió a su hiperactiva esposa.

—Ok, ok… —dijo entre dientes mientras se volvía a acomodar.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Alice sacando algo de debajo del asiento.

—¿Qué? —voltee a ver cuando tuve oportunidad.

—Esto —tenía una sonrisa traviesa, pero mi mirada se centro más en la pequeña prenda que tenia Alice en la mano. Mi memoria viajo a hace meses que Marie y yo… en el coche…

—Dame eso… —me moví y se lo arrebate de las manos, lo metí a la pequeña bolsa adentro de mi saco.

—Oh por dios… —Alice chillo de alegría—. Ya estas superando lo de Victoria… te felicito… —sentí sus brazos por detrás del asiento.

—No es eso… —dije un poco apenado.

–Oh por dios, oh por dios… —dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo—. Estabas con ella cuando tía Esme te llamo…

—No, era una junta… —mentí.

—¿Entonces no estás saliendo con alguien? —pregunto confundida.

—No…

—¿Entonces de quien es la tanga? —mire por el espejo retrovisor y había cruzado los brazos.

—Alice eso es muy personal… Edward no le contestes eso si no estás cómodo para contárselo a tu prima que apenas ves una vez al año… —volteo a ver a Alice y compartieron un par de miradas.

Gracias al cielo con eso tuvo, en el camino no hablo más pero parecía molesta, no le di importancia y me apresure a llevarlos a la casa de mi mamá, al llegar los ayude a sacas las maletas y también a meterlas a la casa.

La bienvenida fue muy escandalosa, entre gritos y abrazos Alice nos anuncio que estaba embarazada y tenía apenas un par de meses.

—Felicidades de nuevo Alice, Jasper… —los abrace—, pero tengo que irme…

—¿Tu novia te está esperando? —pregunto Alice alegremente.

—¿Cuál novia Edward? —pregunto mi madre confundida.

—No tengo novia madre, Alice a sacado una conclusión errónea… sabes que si la tuviera te lo diría ¿No? —pregunte abrazándola para que no se enojara.

—Eso espero… —me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ok, nos vemos —le di un beso en la frente y salí de la casa después de despedirme de lejos de Jasper y Alice.

Conduje de regreso a la casa de Marie pero no estaba ahí.

_Edward regreso al automóvil para irse a trabajar, y justamente cuando estaba doblando la esquina, Bella estacionaba su coche enfrente de su casa._

¿Debería llamarla?

Contrario a lo que pensaba hacer mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga? —conteste sin ver quien era porque tenía la mirada concentrada en el camino.

—Edward… ¿Dónde estás? Necesitamos que vengas tenemos una crisis… —Tanya estaba como loca.

**Pv. Bella**

¿Por qué había aceptado todo esto?

Dejaba a mis amigos… que eran las únicas personas a las que tenía.

Esta casa que era de mi padre y que me la había heredado.

"Vamos Bella… solo será por un tiempo"

Mi conciencia hablo.

¿Sería solo por un tiempo?

—Hola… —Jake entro a mi cuarto donde comenzaba a empacar mis cosas.

—Hola —dije no muy animada.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunto levantando mi cara con su mano en mi barbilla.

—No estoy segura Jake… —los ojos se me cristalizaron.

—Bella… no te estoy obligando a nada, mira solo ayúdame seis meses, después regresa y si sigues sintiendo algo por Edward te ayudo a conquistarlo… por ahora no creo que sea conveniente…

—Está bien… solo seis meses… pero… —repentinamente me acorde de algo— yo no sé francés Jake…

—Ah de eso no te preocupes…

**Pv. Edward**

No era tanta la crisis, o bueno, para mí no lo era…

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunte entregándole los últimos papeles a Tanya.

—Sí, siento haberte llamado pero no sabía qué hacer.

—Es la primera vez que pasa, no te preocupes.

—Nos vemos mañana —ya era hora de salida, estaba cansado y me fui a mi departamento.

**oOo**

Los meses pasaron y extrañamente sentía que me faltaba algo. Pero lo tenía todo, me había comprado un nuevo coche, había adoptado a un perro al principio que deje a cargo de mi prima porque no se podía estar quieto y me rompía todo. Aun así comenzaba a necesitar a Marie.

Tome el celular y marque su número. La grabación de la operadora decía que el número al que había marcado estaba fuera del área de servicio. De nuevo. Llevaba semanas tratando de localizarla pero no tenía noticias de ella.

Me levante de mi cama y me arregle para salir.

Entre al primer centro nocturno que encontré abierto, ahí conocí a Honey, una chica rubia con curvas exuberantes y unos pechos hermosos.

La había llevado al primer hotel de más de tres estrellas que encontré. No me moleste en decirle cosas ardientes para encenderla y ella tampoco, estábamos teniendo sexo y ella era consciente de eso.

—Marie —se me aflojo la lengua, cuando me di cuenta de eso ella se levanto molesta.

—Sé que esto es solo sexo pero al menos dígnate a llamarme por mi nombre… —se acomodo la ropa y salió.

¿Qué me pasaba?

**oOo**

Habían pasado tres meses y no tenía noticias de Marie así que decidí ir a su casa y darle una sorpresa.

Toque la puerta varias veces y por fin abrieron.

—¿Si? —pregunto un hombre moreno y algo alto. Lo reconocí de ese día de la cena de beneficencia.

—¿Esta Marie? —pregunte extrañado.

—¿Marie? —pregunto confundido— ah… —al parecer recordó de quien era la casa.

—¿Puedes llamarle? —pregunte amablemente después de su mala educación.

—Si claro… pero me costara cara la llamada… ¿necesitas algo? —pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cómo que llamada? —pregunte sin entender.

—Ésta en el extranjero… le surgió una oferta imposible de negar y ahora está lejos… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿A dónde fue? —pregunte extrañado.

—¿Enserio, necesitas algo? —me contesto molesto.

—No, gracias —me di la vuelta y subí a mi coche.

**oOo**

—Te lo digo Kate… Jacob es súper tierno, ayer fuimos a cenar y después me llevo a mi casa —dijo muy entusiasmada.

—¿Y no te insinuó nada? —pregunto la otra chica intrigada.

—No ¿Te parece extraño? Porque a mi si… ¿Qué crees que este tramando? Ay Kate ya me estoy enamorando de él… ¿Te imaginas? La señora de Black…

—Tanya —la llame por el interlocutor, una vez que recordé que ese era el nombre del amigo de Marie.

—¿Si Edward? —entro con su libreta en la mano.

—Cierra la puerta.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Descríbeme a Jacob.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Es que hace unos meses conocí a una chica, Marie, que era amiga de un tal Jacob… por eso quiero saber si es el mismo.

—Ah bueno, ay Edward no me des esos sustos… —comenzó a bromear, usualmente lo hacía y yo le seguía la corriente pero no esta vez— es moreno, musculoso, cabello negro, ojos café oscuro aunque en ocasiones se le ven un poco más claros, mide uno noventa y cinco—se notaba su entusiasmo por el chico.

—¿Dónde lo conociste? —pregunte al recordar un poco su descripción.

—En la fiesta de beneficencia… oye… creo que venía con esa chica con la que bailaste… ¿Es ella? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿Sabes algo de ella? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Solo la vi ese día, no la eh vuelto a ver y eso que eh ido a casa de Jake un par de veces.

—¿Podrías…? —no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Averiguar algo de ella? Claro… ¿Necesitas algo relacionado al trabajo? —rio traviesamente.

—No, por ahora no… —ella salió de mi oficina y yo seguí con mi trabajo.

Me sorprendí un par de veces pensando en Marie. Era obvio que comenzaba a extrañarla.

**Pv. Jacob**

No sé que me pasaba con Tanya, ella era hermosa y ciertamente muy sensual pero tenía algo que no me hacía sentir como cuando estaba con las demás chicas. Y aquí estaba otra vez saliendo con ella, era mi cuarta cita y todavía no la besaba.

—Cuéntame algo de tu familia —me pidió.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Solo tienes que teclear Jacob Black en google y aparece la información financiera de mi familia.

—¿La información financiera? —pregunto herida.

—No, lo siento… me refiero a que toda mi familia está en el negocio… no creas que pienso que tu…

—No lo pienso… me lo dejaste muy claro… no sé con qué tipo de chicas hayas salido antes Jacob, pero no soy como ellas… aunque ya lo debiste de haber notado —un extraño estrujamiento se sintió en mi corazón cuando comenzó a alejarse.

—Tanya espera —la detuve del brazo y la gire para besarla por primera vez, pero ella me alejo y estaba por plantarme una cachetada cuando le detuve el brazo.

—Suéltame —bajo la mirada sin poder verme a la cara. La solté pero pase mi brazo por detrás de su cintura para acercarla a mí.

—Lo siento… no estaba pensando en que me quisieras por mi dinero, es solo que me pones nervioso… claro que no eres como las demás…

—¿Nervioso? —pregunto incrédula.

—Aunque no lo creas… lo haces… —me acerque y la bese, esta vez ella no opuso resistencia.

**oOo**

—Oye… —ella habló levantando la cabeza de mi hombro. Estábamos en la casa de Bella viendo una película.

—¿Si? —baje mi vista para mirarla.

—Recuerdo que el día de la cena ibas con una chica… ¿Es algo tuyo? —se escucho algo celosa.

—¿Celos? —pregunte levantando la ceja.

—Claro… era linda… e iba de tu brazo… —ella se acerco a mí y junto nuestros labios brevemente.

—Es Bella, mi mejor amiga casi hermana… —la abrace atrayéndola hacia mí.

—¿Bella? ¿No se llamaba Marie? —pregunto extrañada.

Entonces mi sonrisa se borro y comencé a sentir un estrujamiento en el corazón.

—¿Quién te dijo que se llamaba Marie? —pregunte en shock apartando los brazos de ella.

—Edward… mi jefe… te conté de el… —estaba extrañada.

—Así que eso era… ¿Qué ganabas sacándome esa información? —pregunte molesto.

—¿Enserio crees que yo…?

—Y yo que pensé que podía tener algo serio contigo… —me levante y camine a la puerta— espero que no estés aquí para cuando regrese.

Fui a mi casa donde mi madre y mis hermanas estaban preparando la cena.

**Pv. Edward**

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que se llamaba Bella y no Marie? —Tanya me reclamo inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta de mi departamento.

—¿Se llama Bella? —pregunte confundido.

—Si ¿y sabes? eso me acaba de costar mi relación con Jake… espero recibir un buen aumento por esto al menos… —me grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ven —la hice entrar y la abrace mientras seguía llorando.

—Pensó que solo estaba con él para sacarle eso de la tal Marie…

—Eso me dice que no confiaba plenamente en ti… —le pase unos pañuelos desechables.

—No lo creo… sino no me hubiera dicho que se llamaba Bella… todo se echo a perder cuando te mencione a ti… —comenzó a darme pequeños golpes en el pecho.

—Pero si ni me conoce…

—No lo sé pero algo tiene en tu contra… —siguió llorando.

**oOo**

—Bella es un nombre raro… —comente a Tanya cuando ya estaba más tranquila, la había invitado a quedarse a cenar.

—Yo tengo una amiga que le dicen Bella… pero su nombre es _Isabella_… —dijo Rose con acento italiano el nombre, al entrar a mi departamento.

—¿Ah si? —pregunte interesado— ¿y cómo es ella?

—Aish ¿para qué te digo…? —comenzó a presionar botones en su celular— es ella —me paso su teléfono.

Y ahí estaba ella con un vestido azul y un chaleco negro, junto a ella mi prima y otra chica al otro.

—Es ella… —dije con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Rose confundida caminando a mi lado para mirar.

—La chica de que te conté…

—Hay no… comenzó a sospechar porque se fue… —dijo pensativa.

—¿Cómo? —pregunte sin entender.

—Dijiste que no era nada cerio… ¿Pero si ya era algo mas para ella? Con razón la mandaron fuera del país…

—¿A dónde? —pregunte intrigado.

—No lo sé… nadie sabe… el único que sabe es Jacob… —en ese momento una carcajada salió de la garganta de Tanya.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —pregunto mi prima molesta a Tanya.

—Jacob detesta a Edward… —dejo de reírse— y ahora a mi… —ya no lloro pero estaba triste.

—¿Así que por ti estaba de muy buen humor últimamente? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Bien dicho… lo estaba… por culpa de tu primo ahora me detesta… —hizo un gesto.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto molesta.

—Nada… solo le dije a ella que preguntara por Marie… que resulta que es Bella…

—Enserio espero mi aumento… me tengo que ir —se levanto del banco de la barra y salió rápidamente.

—Ay pobre —Rose comenzó a llorar. Lo que me recordaba que estaba embarazada.

—Estarán bien ya verás… —la abrace y la senté en el banco en el que Tanya antes estaba sentada— te voy a preparar la lasaña que tanto te gusta —en realidad tenía un poco ya hecha solo era cuestión de calentarla.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a Jake por ella? —pregunto mi prima repentinamente.

—¿Crees que te diría donde esta? —pregunte esperanzado.

**Pv. Bella**

Había pasado unos meses en Paris. El francés comenzaba a pegárseme poco a poco, todo gracias a Emmie, la tía de Jacob… bueno, era su tía pero era de la misma edad que el.

Tenía un departamento muy lujoso en Bobigny, me trasladaba todos los días a Paris, que realmente no era muy lejos.

—Bella tienes visita —escuche la voz de Ariadne, mi secretaria por el teléfono.

—¿Quién es? —pregunte extrañada.

—Dice que Edward Cullen —dijo susurrando.

Me quede sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

Mire mi escritorio, aun tenía mucho trabajo, pero él estaba aquí para verme.

—Hazlo pasar… —me arregle el cabello y me quite los lentes para lectura.

—Hola… —su sonrisa seguía quitándome el aliento.

—¿Q-que haces aquí? —me levante para recibirlo.

—¿No me vas a invitar a sentar y un café? —pregunto poniendo esa sonrisa seductora que tanto me encantaba.

—Eh si siéntate… —presione un botón del interlocutor— Ari trae un café para el señor —lo voltee a ver— ¿con azúcar, leche o algo?

—Solo café —su sonrisa torcida era tan tentadora como siempre.

—Solo café… —volví a repetir. Lo mire ahí sentado frente a mi escritorio sin quitar la sonrisa— ¿Y qué te trae a París?

—El no encontrarte en Italia _Isabella_…


	3. Chapter 3

**_- Secretos del Corazón -_**

**- Capitulo 3 -**

**Pv. Edward**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Jacob al verme entrar en su oficina.

—No quisiste decirle a Tanya donde estaba Bella…

—Ni me la menciones —su cara se tenso del enojo.

—Tampoco a Rose que es una muy buena amiga de Bella… ahora dime… ¿Dónde está ella? —pregunte irritado.

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? —se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y cruzo los brazos.

—Porque quiero hablar con ella…

—¿Quieres o necesitas? —pregunto burlonamente.

—Quiero hablar con ella porque la necesito —me senté frente a él.

—¿La necesitas? —me miro con incredulidad— pienso que puedes quitarte las ganas con cualquier chica… si quieres puedo darte el número de algunas chicas… —comenzaba a buscar los números en su agenda.

—No me entendiste… —puse mis palmas sobre su escritorio y me levante.

—Oh entiendo… tu obsesión por la vagina de Bella. Si tanto miedo tienes de las infecciones puedes encontrar chicas a las que les tengas que enseñar unas pruebas para poder acostarse con ellas.

—Ten más respeto por ella…

—Eso es lo que te digo a ti… si no quieres nada con ella deberías de dejarla porque la estas lastimando…

—¿Lastimándola? —pregunte confundido.

—Ella te quiere… pero como el señor perfecto no quería nada cerio ella se alejo de ti…

—¿Dónde está? —me volví a sentar.

—No te lo voy a decir… —se cruzo de brazos.

—Bien… sino me lo dices lo averiguare… —entrecerré los ojos y me di media vuelta.

—¿Sabes cuál es su lengua madre? —dijo cuando estaba en la puerta.

—No… —voltee a verlo confundido.

—Bien… puedes empezar aprendiendo algo sobre ella… ahora vete… —el levanto el teléfono y se disculpo con alguien. Obviamente no seguí escuchando porque me fui.

**oOo**

—No va a ser tan difícil…. —dijo Rose convencida— tiene que estar en alguna de las Black Enterprises de todo el mundo…

—¿Cuántas hay? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Nueve… —dijo muy quitada de la pena.

—¿Dónde?

—Dos están aquí en Estados Unidos, Una en México, Argentina, Brasil, Inglaterra, Francia, Italia y Japón…

—¿Escuchaste alguna vez hablando a Bella en Italiano? —pregunte al escuchar ese país y recordar que Jacob había dicho algo sobre su lengua madre.

—Si, con fluidez… ¿Crees que haya ido ahí?

—Ahí o sino a Inglaterra… lo más probable…

—¿Iras a ver por ti mismo o llamaras?

Después de pensarlo seriamente y como seguramente no me dirían nada si llamara decidí ir personalmente a verla.

—No te entiendo… ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias para verla? —pregunto el esposo de mi prima.

—Mira Emmett es como si Rose se hubiera ido a otro país sin decírtelo… —dije rodando los ojos.

—Eso lo sé, no soy idiota… lo que no entiendo es que… ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer cuando la veas? Le dirás hey nena quiero contigo y no solo sexo… sino algo más serio…

—Claro que quiero algo serio…

—¿Entonces porque empacas condones? —me miro burlonamente sin apartar su expresión molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas idiota… ¿hablas de formalizar y quieres tenerla como tu zorra? Eso si es faltarle al respeto… ella es una mujer y por más que te la hayas cogido se merece un cortejo decente…

—Emmett —Rose lo regaño.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad… ¿Te hice lo mismo?

—Él no necesitaba saber eso… —ella se volvió a quejar.

—Lo siento nena pero tiene que hacer las cosas bien desde el principio si piensa que es la adecuada…

**oOo**

Había estado tres días en Italia y no había aparecido en ningún momento. Lo mismo había pasado en Inglaterra. Después de eso me puse a hacer unas llamadas pero nadie podía decirme nada. Ni un "si" o un "no". Así que volví a enfrentarlo.

—No está en Inglaterra ni en Italia…

—¿Y eso qué? —pregunto mientras firmaba unos papeles, su secretaria comenzaba a coquetearme y eso me incomodaba.

—¡Dime donde puedo encontrarla! —hable un poco más fuerte para que volteara a verme.

—¿Para qué quieres verla? Ya te lo dije aléjate de ella… —la secretaria salió de la oficina.

—Pero no quiero… quiero verla para decirle que… la amo…

**oOo**

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto ella sorprendida.

—Jacob me lo dijo… ahora… quisiera hablar contigo…

—Bella necesito que me mandes esto… —una chica morena más o menos de la edad de Bella había entrado abruptamente en la oficina.

—Ah… Emmie… él es Edward Cullen, Edward, ella es mi jefa…

La salude cortésmente pero ella me miro como si fuera una cosa rara.

—Puedes tomarte unas horas de descanso… —le dijo a Bella.

—No, está bien… siento hacerte esperar Edward pero tengo algunos pendientes… ¿Puedes volver en unas cuatro horas?

—¿Bromeas? —pregunte sorprendido por lo que me había dicho.

—No Edward, deberías de haberme llamado antes de venir… —ella me dio una tarjeta de su escritorio.

Me sorprendía y desconcertaba su actitud. Pero aun así asentí y salí con la cola entre las patas. Sin poderlo evitar fui a buscar donde tomar un trago.

Pasaron las cuatro horas y me estacione enfrente de la empresa pero no baje, espere a que ella saliera para seguirla y sorprenderla.

—¿Edward? —realmente la había sorprendido.

—No me pidas que me vaya Bella —le hice un gesto y ella abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Apenas cerró la puerta y ella se abalanzo sobre mí.

—Bella espera —iba a hacer las cosas bien.

—Te deseo Edward… —ella hábilmente había metido la mano a mis pantalones.

—Bella —fue más como un gemido que como un reclamo.

—Acuéstate conmigo Edward… se que tu también lo extrañas… —sus labios me hicieron olvidar todo.

La apreté contra mí y ella rápidamente saco su mano. La había tomado de su cintura pero baje mas mis manos y la hice levantarse para que me envolviera con sus piernas. No pude resistirme más y la recosté en el sillón. Ella me miraba intensamente con deseo, el mismo que yo sentía por ella. Aparte mí vista un momento para subir su falda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sonriendo mientras le extendía los muslos, mirando su montículo. Baje su tanga hasta quitársela.

—Necesito probarte —mi voz era profunda y áspera. Me coloque la cabeza sobre mis hombros y hundí mi cara en su centro.

— Edward —Bella sujeto en sus manos sus pechos mientras chupaba y lamía su clítoris. Ella se retorció gritando cuando le hundí los dedos en ella.

Ella pellizcaba sus pezones y los retorcía apretando las rodillas alrededor de mi cabeza. Estaba cerca, podía sentirla. Seguía lamiendo su clítoris mientras metía mis dedos en su interior haciendo crecer su clímax. Bella clavo las manos en el sillón de cuero gritando mi nombre cuando llego. Pero no me detuve seguí lamiéndola hasta que llego al clímax otra vez. Su cuerpo se estremeció con una oleada tras otra de sensaciones.

—¡Para! ¡No más! —pidió ella.

— Demonios, que bien sabes cariño —me lamí los labios apoyado en su rodilla, ella continuaba vibrando debajo de mi, toque su clítoris con el dedo, provocándole un espasmo.

—Nooo —se quejó — no puedo soportarlo más.

—No te imaginas cuanto te necesitaba… —comencé a sincerarme cuando se recupero.

—Y no te imaginas cuantas noches eh pasado imaginándote en mi cama… —ella se acerco a mí con su mirada felina.

—Bella…

—¿Quién te dijo que me llamaras así? —pregunto cerca de mis labios.

—Todo mundo te dice… —ella no me dejo terminar cuando junto nuestros labios

Se apretó más a mí y después volvió a meter la mano en mis pantalones, comencé a desvestirla poco a poco ya que apenas y podía pensar correctamente sintiendo su mano subir y bajar acariciando mi pene.

La deje desnuda ante mí y tome un pecho con mis dedos y lo masajee, con mi boca tome otro pezón y lo chupe. Ella arqueo su espalda al sentirme jugando con su centro.

— No puedo esperar más… te necesito en mi interior —con movimientos rápidos ella tiro de los botones y jalo la camisa por mi cabeza.

La tome en mis brazos y ella me fue indicando cual era su dormitorio. La deje en la cama pero entonces recordé que no había comprado condones.

—Espera… unos minutos… —la bese antes de levantarme y acomodarme el pantalón— no vayas a escapar… —le pedí antes de salir del cuarto.

Corrí a la farmacia más cercana que encontré y compre una caja de preservativos. Regrese y ella estaba masturbándose.

—Es bueno saber que te sigues calentando —me miro con una sonrisa traviesa. Y quito la mano— no pares… quiero verte… —ella me obedeció volviendo a meter su mano en el centro— abre las piernas —podía contemplar todo desde ese punto gracias a la claridad de la luz— dulce… tócate el clítoris —ella hizo el camino de su pezón a su clítoris lentamente. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando me acerque a ella y chupe el pezón que antes estaba estimulando— detente —le pedí cuando la sentí cerca.

Ella me miro molesta pero me quite la ropa rápidamente y coloque el preservativo. Ella levanto una pierna para dejarme pasar y me coloque entre estas.

—Vamos Edward, házmelo… —ella apretó las piernas contra mí y me empujo con los talones.

—No sabes cuánto ansié esto… —entre lentamente a ella. Demonios, extrañaba tanto su calidez, lo estrecha y mojada que se ponía. Comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido conforme sentía la necesidad de ella.

—Más duro, más rápido —hacia lo que me pedía sin quitar los ojos de ella. Los apretaba cada vez más y mis gemidos la hacían querer abrir los ojos pero cada vez estuvimos más cerca.

—Dios Ed-ward, lo ha-ces bien… —dijo entre gemidos.

—¿Solo bien? —mi voz era más ronca.

—Más Edward, mas… —termino gritando al llegar, sentí como palpitaba y se cerraba en mí, di unas embestidas más y también llegue al clímax. Espere a que se recuperara para salir de ella, me saque él condón con cuidado y me limpie tras tirarlo al bote de basura.

—En verdad te extrañaba… —ella volteo a verme somnolienta.

—No te imaginas cuanto… —le bese la frente al cubrirla con las sabanas— Bella… te amo —espere a que dijera algo pero no lo dijo. Levante mi cabeza para verla pero ella ya se había dormido.

—Bueno… —volví a besar su frente— para la próxima si lo hare bien… y te tratare como mereces… —aparte un mechón de cabello de su frente.

Me quede mirándola un rato más hasta que comencé a sentir el cansancio del vuelo.

**Pv. Bella**

Me levante sintiendo el brazo de Edward sobre mi cintura, sonreí al sentir la sensación de calidez. Voltee a verlo pero seguía dormido. Era sorprendente lo que había pasado, el se había quedado a dormir conmigo y no solo porque estuviera en otro país o no tuviera donde quedarse, sino porque realmente lo hubiera querido. Aunque hubo un momento en el que pensé que se había ido como acostumbraba pero esta vez volvió y se quedo.

Retire su brazo con cuidado de no hacer mucho movimiento para no despertarlo. Al igual que al levantarme. Me detuve un momento para verlo dormir, se veía tan lindo con su barba de esa mañana y sus cabellos alborotados. Se veía tan tranquilo que tuve que resistirme a volver a meterme a la cama.

Fui al baño a arreglarme pero cuando volví a verlo aun seguía dormido. No quise despertarlo, no hasta que terminara de hacer el desayuno. Aunque tendría que ir a comprar algo porque mi refrigerador estaba vacío.

Salí después de dejarle una nota en la almohada. El supermercado estaba cerca así que no me moleste en conducir. Compre un café en el camino para estar más despierta. Compre lo necesario para hacer un desayuno francés-americano.

Llevaba meses viviendo en este lugar y no sabía lo hermoso que era. Me entretuve contemplando la arquitectura del lugar. Que no me di cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado. Camine rápido para cruzar la calle pero en ese momento escuche el claxon de un coche, al voltear, el coche estaba demasiado cerca de mi así que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

—Edward te amo—fue lo que alcance a decir antes de sentir el impacto del coche. Salí disparada por el aire y después del impacto todo se volvió oscuro y no sentí más.

**Pv. Edward**

El sol comenzó a darme en la cara así que me moví para estar un rato mas acostado pero cuando quise pasar el brazo encima de Bella este se topo con la cama vacía. Abrí los ojos levantando la cabeza y comprobé que no había nadie a mi lado.

—Bella —la llame pero después de un tiempo no contesto.

Iba a levantarme cuando sentí un papel en mi mano.

_**Hola guapo… no te preocupes, no escape… solo fui a comprar algo para desayunar, siéntete libre de usar la casa, espero no tardarme… Bella.**_

Me levante y me arregle un poco para salir al estacionamiento y sacar mi maleta del coche.

Volví a entrar al departamento y me dio un poco de sed así que lo inspeccione hasta que encontré la cocina. Después fui a darme un regaderazo, me cambie, cepille los dientes, me seque el cabello y me extraño que ella no volviera.

Salí después de encontrar unas llaves para volver sino la encontraba. Comencé a dar vueltas por todos lados y entonces una ambulancia paso a mi lado. Pensé que tal vez Bella se hubiera retrasado por el accidente así que me dirigí a donde la ambulancia había ido. Las personas se habían amontonado y no dejaban ver nada, lo bueno es que era alto. Podía ver a todas las personas presentes pero no estaba Bella entre ellos así que me gire para irme a buscar en otro lado.

—¿Isabella? —escuche a un paramédico hablarle.

Me gire rápidamente y camine entre las personas. Cuando llegue al final de todo el tumulto la vi. Ahí estaba ella llena de sangre en la cabeza. La estaban subiendo a la ambulancia.

—Soy su novio —le dije a un paramédico antes de que cerrara las puertas.

—Está bien, suba —me apresure y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Los paramédicos hablaban algo sobre sus signos vitales débiles y una posible contusión. La verdad no sabía nada de eso pero no me gustaba como sonaba eso. Entonces recordé que tenía que avisarle a Jacob lo que había pasado.

—¿No la encontraste? —pregunto burlonamente en lugar de saludar.

—Si la encontré… ayer… pero nos dirigimos al hospital… ella se accidento… —le dije tratando de hablar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Demonios… ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo… no… ella salió…

—Billy uso el Jet… ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo?

—Si, llama a Tanya, ella te ayudara…

—Llego en cuanto pueda… —colgó.

Entramos al hospital pero no me dejaron entrar después de una puerta. Así que me senté donde ellos me dijeron a esperar a que me dijeran algo.

—¿Cómo esta Bella? —levante la cabeza y vi a Emmie la jefa de Bella.

—No lo sé… no has salido para avisarme.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunto mirándome molesta.

—Nada… ayer nos fuimos a su departamento y cuando desperté ella me había dejado una nota diciendo que iba a ir a comprar… después de un rato no llego y fui a buscarla… la encontré cuando se la traían para acá.

—Ay… Jake me va a matar si le llega a pasar algo… —ella se sentó a mi lado sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos— se suponía que debería de haberla cuidado… todo esto es tu culpa… —volteo a verme con desprecio— si el señor apuesto no hubiera aparecido todo esto no hubiera pasado.

—Fue un accidente —me defendí— ella solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado.

—Pero… pero… —ella comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer así que le ofrecí mi pañuelo.

Pasaron las horas y no nos decían nada de ella. Hasta que vi al doctor que se aproximaba, moví a Emmie por el hombro y ella se levanto rápidamente.

—¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? —pregunto el doctor y nosotros asentimos— hicimos cuanto pudimos pero tuvo un derrame mientras tratábamos quitarle un coagulo… lo sentimos ella no sobrevivió…

oOo

Caminaba lentamente bajo los pequeños copos de nieve, era diez de enero, precisamente el día en el que había cambiado totalmente mi vida. Me detuve debajo de un árbol para cubrirme un poco de la nieve. Una chica castaña paso corriendo a mi lado sin detenerse.

Ella me hizo recordar a mi Bella, la mujer de la que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que la amaba, había pasado un año desde eso, y los recuerdos todavía le atormentaban.

_Todo mi mundo se caía en pedazos._

_El llanto de Emmie se escuchaba al fondo, yo apenas y escuchaba algo así como cuando estas dentro del agua, y de la misma forma no escuche bien cuando el doctor me dijo que sentía mi pérdida y esas cosas._

_Por fin había encontrado alguien indicado con la quien podría pasar el resto de mi vida y pasa esto… la había perdido una vez pero la había encontrado, pero esta vez era la definitiva. Ella no volvería. Y ni siquiera me había escuchado que le decía que la amo._

_._

_._

—_¿Qué? —Jacob dejo de ver a Emmie y volteo a verme._

—_Me quede dormido… cuando desperté ella no estaba… cuando fui a buscarla, la ambulancia ya se la estaba llevando… sabes lo que siento por ella no le haría nada que le hiciera daño._

_La mirada de Jacob me hizo sentir peor de lo que sentía pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza. Tanya lo abrazo y ambos lloraron._

_Por suerte me llamaron para saldar la cuenta de Bella. Nos entregarían su cuerpo en unas horas para poder llevarla a la funeraria._

—_Siento molestarte Jacob pero…_

—_Si, voy… —él le dio un beso a Tanya en la frente y se levanto._

—_Es respecto a la familia de Bella…_

—_Ella no tiene más familia que la mía… pero llevaremos las cenizas solamente…_

_Entre los dos nos hicimos cargo del traslado de ella._

_._

_._

_La familia de Jacob estaba destrozada, las hermanas de él no dejaban de llorar al igual que su madre. Me hizo sentir culpable pero sabía que no lo era._

—_¿Cómo estás? —me sorprendí al ver a mi madre ahí._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte abrazándola._

—_Tanya me dijo que te encontraría aquí... me sorprendí cuando te vi así de afligido… ¿Era tu novia?_

—_Si… —ella se separo de mí mirándome decepcionada._

—_Es una larga historia… _

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Esta historia se acabo!**

**Espero que les haya encantado como a mí…**

**Nuevamente agradezco a todas por sus reviews y las espero (si SOPA no nos lo impide) en mi próximo FanFic de Edward y Bella que se llamara Vueltas de la vida donde inesperadamente Edward tiene que alejarse de Bella para cumplir con su deber… en verdad espero que me sigan, aunque todavía no hay fecha para que lo suba, pero para la que se interese deje un review con su correo (recuerden poner espacios para que aparezca).**

**Sin más me despido de ustedes… las quiero… adiós…**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
